


Past Scars

by GothAlbinoAngel



Series: Dazzling Sunset [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/GothAlbinoAngel
Summary: The Sirens have taken a new interest in Sunset Shimmer in the fortnight since the Battle of the Bands. However, they find out something unexpected about their new crush when they find her during band practice.





	1. Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care about canon, I don't watch My Little Pony and I really like writing the Sirens and Sunset Shimmer.

Canterlot High was finally beginning to settle down. The Fall Formal was six months behind them and the Battle of the Bands had finished two weeks prior. Now, the student body returned to themselves and the level of bonding and companionship was higher than it had ever been.

Sunset Shimmer had been mostly accepted among the other students. There were still plenty that regarded her warily, and a few still spoke of her past occasionally, but most of the students willingly ignored it.

The trio of Sirens had returned to the school a few days after the Battle of the Bands, taking care to hide their new jewels from the rest of the student body. Initially, the students had treated them the way they had Sunset Shimmer, but the reception rolled right off the three women. This only served to aggravate the student body, who only knew one way to intimidate others. They all thought that doing the same thing would work and would make the Sirens want to be good, like it had done to Sunset Shimmer.

When this plan fell short, the other students simply glared at them in disgruntled silence whenever the woman passed. Finally, a few of the students grew fed up with their tactics failing and the Sirens walking around the school as confidently as they had two weeks before. Trixie stepped up to them one afternoon, ready to make them turn with their heads between their tails.

“I don’t see why you three act so high and mighty all the time,” she snarled. “It’s not like anyone here will ever accept you, not after what you did to us.”

“We don’t need them to,” Adagio smirked confidently with her hand on her cocked hip. “Their opinions won’t matter after they graduate.”

“How can you be so sure of that?” Trixie huffed, hands on her hips.

“What are they gonna do to us after we’re no longer constrained to the school?” Aria sneered. “Find out where we’re going and _follow us?_ ”

Trixie gritted her teeth and snapped, “We could always ruin your reputation!”

“How?” Sonata asked in confusion. “It’s not like you can tell anyone about our true nature. Won’t they think you’re crazy?”

“Star Swirl forbid you actually mention magic to anyone who doesn’t attend this school,” Adagio added with her usual malicious grin.

“Cause, you know, that won’t make you seem like a complete lunatic or anything,” Aria finished, snickering.

Trixie’s air blew out and she actually looked befuddled. “I don’t understand,” she murmured. “Sunset Shimmer was a wreck after the Fall Formal. Why aren’t you like her?”

Aria rolled her eyes and grumbled, “High schoolers are so stupid…”

“We are thousands of years old,” Adagio stated, drawing herself up to her full height and using her imposing presence to tower over the white-haired girl. “We have lived countless lifetimes. Your weak attempts to intimidate us mean nothing to beings who have lived so long.”

“Not only that, but you all intimidated Sunset Shimmer by ignoring her, isolating her and making her feel alone since she doubted herself.” Sonata’s summary was a bit on the nose, but Aria picked up.

“But we’re _not_ alone,” the purple siren scoffed, she and Sonata stepping forward so that they were right beside their sister. “It’s been only the three of us for thousands of years. We don’t care if some stupid, aging, alternate world school kids glare and whisper about us. While we’re stuck here on this world for eternity, you’ll all grow old, die and turn to dust. Compared to that, your childish anger means nothing.”

Trixie stared at the three women before her and other students gaped at the words. They hadn’t realized that, even though the Sirens no longer had their pendants, they were still from an alternate world and therefore still had the inherent magic that comes from Equestria. Their lifespans absolutely eclipsed those of the people currently trying to taunt them. It made all of the students feel considerably smaller in comparison.

Adagio’s lips spread over her sharp teeth and she grinned down at the subtly trembling Trixie. “I suggest you have a smoke bomb on you the next time you decide to confront a magical being, dear. It would be _terrible_ for them to be less cordial than ourselves.”

All three Sirens smirked and sauntered passed the stumped magician, continuing on their way. Before they got too far, Adagio turned slightly and called, “Oh, and that extended lifespan? It most likely also applies to Sunset Shimmer. Remember that the next time you want to say something about her past. She has the capability of making your futures _miserable_.”

“As if she would,” one of the other students smirked back at them. “She’s terrified of being the school outcast again. We all made sure of that.”

“We’ll see,” Adagio responded in a sing-song voice as she flipped her hair and continued on her way. She knew it was most likely true, of course, but she wasn’t going to give these children the satisfaction of a confirmation.

As they made their way through the halls, the trio touched the new violet gems at their throats. A gift from Sunset Shimmer, the three made certain to keep any danger away from them, including avoiding the members of their rival band when they were in a group together. Their investigation into why they could feed again had given little results at the moment, but it wasn’t an impending investigation considering they weren’t at risk of dying any time soon.

Speaking of… “I think we should check up on Sunset Shimmer,” Adagio murmured quietly to her sisters. “She’s been oddly distant with her friends recently.”

“Probably realized how stupid they were,” Aria grunted, crossing her arms as they made their way in the direction of the music room. The Rainbooms had band rehearsal right now, so it was only logical that Sunset would be with them. The group never got too close to the room when the band was practicing, but they often waited down the hall for the rehearsal to finish.

Passing a reflective locker on their way, Adagio paused and scrutinized her appearance. She was flawless, as always, except for one hair that didn’t want to curl properly like the others. “I need to stop in the bathroom,” she grumbled, stalking toward the nearest lavatory. “Stupid hair. Can never sit _just right_.”

“Makes you wish you had straight hair, huh?” Aria chuckled, flipping one of her twin-tails.

Adagio scoffed as she pushed the bathroom door open and replied, “Aria, I prefer there be nothing _straight_ about me. I just need to tame this naughty hair back in place and then we can-.” She stopped at the sight of the very person they wanted to see standing on the far side of the room.

Sunset Shimmer had removed her jacket and was clutching it close to herself, having hurriedly turned away from them upon their entrance. However, that did not stop Adagio’s eyes from going to the mirror beside her. The yellow siren could just make out something odd on the orange woman’s skin. Walking closer, a small gasp tore from the leader’s throat.

Adagio motioned to Aria and pointed at what she had seen. The other two Sirens strode forward and also took a look, Sonata’s hands covering her mouth in horror. Aria strode forward and grabbed Sunset’s wrist, turning the other woman around and showing her sisters what was on the skin.

Eyes of varying degrees of violet took in the expanse of skin on both arms. Small pink lines, clearly visible and not at all faded, covered Sunset Shimmer’s arms. Most of them were on her upper arms, but the number near her wrist and elbow still made the Sirens’ chests ache. They were of varying sizes as well, becoming shorter the closer they were to the inside of her wrist.

Adagio stared at the other woman’s arms in absolute horror. Behind her, Sonata’s expression was heart-wrenching sadness at the small pink lines and even Aria appeared disturbed at the sight. “S-Sunset…” Adagio breathed.

“Th-they’re old!” Sunset told them, pulling her arm back and rubbing it self-consciously. “I was only c-covering them with makeup. The rehearsal made me sweat it out, so I wanted to reapply. I-I haven’t gone back to that habit in ages.”

“How long?” the yellow-skinned girl demanded softly, amethyst eyes glued to the daunting pink lines.

“N-not since the Battle of the Bands two weeks ago,” Sunset stated proudly.

Violet eyes traced her form and Aria inquired, “And how long had you been doing it before that?”

Now Sunset looked guilty and her rubbing grew worse. Without thinking, both Adagio and Sonata reached out to stop her; rubbing too hard could cause problems to the scars. “I… Well, the Fall Formal had only been half a year prior, so… every day, about every few hours each night…”

“For six months…” Tears welled in Adagio’s eyes. She wanted to cause havoc, chaos, hatred… but had the Sirens even needed to? The student body already had the hatred within them, it was just concentrated toward one person. Really, all the sirens did with their spells was spread that hatred out so it was directed at everyone. Even then, they would never dream of driving others to force someone into a corner like… like _this._

Blinking quickly to stop the tears from falling, Adagio took a deep breath. “Come with us,” she ordered, clutching tighter to Sunset’s arm and leading them all out of the bathroom.

“W-what?” Sunset found herself tugged toward the school exit. “Why?”

“Duh, silly!” Sonata chirped. “We’re going to patch you up!”

Glares were the initial reaction to their reappearance, but then the crowd looked closer at the quartet. Students whispered as they passed and several gasped in horror at what they saw. A few even reached out sadly, but hesitated before making any contact. None of them had known what they were doing to Sunset Shimmer, what they had pushed her into. Trixie’s jaw dropped in utter shock at the marks marring the orange skin and Sunset dug her heels in.

Adagio paused and glanced back at her in confusion. She recognized the stance Sunset Shimmer had taken now; the shaky-kneed, shrinking posture only happened when the other woman was under an unwanted spotlight. Aria glared at everyone around, baring her teeth at a few that still looked ready to say something. Sonata shielded Sunset from view as Adagio pulled the former unicorn closer.

“What is it?” she asked gently, placing a finger under Sunset’s chin to make the other woman look at her. “What’s wrong?”

“C-can I put my jacket back on?” Sunset pleaded. The looks coming in her direction only served to make her more nervous than usual. The students had largely forgiven her for what she had done at the Fall Formal, but many of them would never let her live it down, regardless.

Adagio snapped and Sonata handed over the leather quickly, helping Sunset slip into it. Some of the more observant students noted how the sleeves easily covered the scars on her arms and their expressions fell even further. Trixie looked borderline hysterical, along with several others.

Once the jacket was secured in place, Adagio took a gentler hold on Sunset’s hand and continued her stride toward the school’s exit. Before they could get there, Security Alarm, the policeman on duty to watch for any trouble, spotted them leaving and intercepted their path. “Where do ya think you’re going?” he demanded. “School is still in session. You need a pass from Principal Celestia or Vice Principal Luna to leave.”

Adagio glanced to Aria and the purple siren nodded. Lifting the security officer by the back of his pants, she slid him down the hall and out of their way. The trio headed for their sleek car with Sunset Shimmer protectively nestled in the middle of them. The school watched them go forlornly as the front doors shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you are probably thinking the Sirens are OOC-ish in places. I'm not the original script-writer, so I'm playing on the traits that I enjoy as well as the traits I can't avoid. I'm trying not to make them too out of character, but some things can't be avoided.


	2. To the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Humane Five head after the Sirens to make sure Sunset is okay and discover something rather daunting about the trio.

“That was great!” Rainbow Dash pumped a fist in the air as the band finished their rehearsal.

Rarity nodded in agreement and said, “Yes, I quite enjoy playing a variety of songs. It feels so wonderful being a happy band together again.”

“Odd how Sunset Shimmer disappeared near the end, though,” Applejack murmured, rubbing her chin. “I wonder where she got off to.”

“Probably just needed a bit of time to herself,” Rainbow Dash shrugged. “She’s still getting used to our practice schedule, ya know? I mean, she’s nearly got it down, but it’s only been two weeks. We practiced for six months before she joined.”

Her friends nodded and looked ahead as they exited the music hallway. They paused when they found students and staff lingering morosely around the halls. Many were reaching out to others in comfort while some simply stared down at the ground in mixed expressions of horror, disbelief or sorrow. The Humane Five stared around them in utter confusion, wondering what had happened.

“What’s going on with everyone?” Rainbow Dash wondered in puzzlement.

Applejack shrugged her own confusion. “They all look like someone died.” The students closest to her flinched at the word and sank further in on themselves.

“Maybe they’ve realized that their hostile actions towards Sunset Shimmer continually sent her spiraling down a tunnel of despair and made her question her own existence, which caused her to cut herself every night to avoid the pain of never fitting into a world where she didn’t belong in the first place and to stop herself from thinking about the fact that everyone hated her, which only made her cut more.” Pinkie chomped a lollipop as a few students burst into tears at the details added to the revelation.

“Wait, that doesn’t sound like Sunset at all,” Dash stated with a shrug. “She’s always been strong and cocky. Yeah, she was a bit down whenever anyone mentioned the Fall Formal, but she wouldn’t resort to cutting. Besides, wouldn’t we know if she had?”

Applejack shook her head sadly at her friend. “Not with that jacket she’s always wearin’ we wouldn’t. But you’re right, that doesn’t sound the least bit like Sunset.”

“ _You_ didn’t see them,” Flash mumbled as he was comforted by his friends. “They were so bright and pink… and there were so many. Geez, and I just kept rubbing salt in the wounds, acting like she didn’t exist sometimes. She’s always been strong, but what we did to her… if not for you girls, she would’ve… she wouldn’t even be here probably.”

The group glanced to one another uneasily. Had they really not noticed the pain the other woman was in? Sunset Shimmer always wore an air of confidence about her, for as long as they’d known her. While it had been absent during the six months after the Fall Formal, they all figured it had to do with her reforming herself. Now that they thought about it, however, they had rarely seen her without any of them nearby. Had Sunset been… afraid of being alone in the school?

“Where is Sunset now?” Rarity asked Flash desperately. The thought of burning that leather jacket so that Sunset couldn’t hide from them again raced through her mind so loudly, the violette nearly didn’t hear the response.

“Those Siren girls took her out of the building,” Bulky Biceps said nearby. His head, like everyone else’s, was bent in shame. “Tossed Security Alarm off like it was nothing and just left with her.”

The group looked to each other in panic and Rainbow Dash demanded, “And you just let them? They could be planning to hurt her-.”

“They weren’t,” Silver Spoon piped in. “They had no intention of hurting Sunset Shimmer. Sonata said something about getting her help or care or something.”

“And that Adagio chick was really gentle with her wrist,” Captain Planet added. “She didn’t hold her tight or anything.”

“It was so weird seeing them go from being all confident and haughty to being gentle and caring like that,” Trixie muttered, holding herself tight and trying to forget the images in her head. “One minute, they’re swaying down the hall like they always do and the next, they’re practically running for the door with Sunset Shimmer between them. That girl, Aria, looked ready to punch anyone who got too close.”

The Humane Five looked to one another uneasily and Rainbow Dash set off for the door. “Come on, we’ve gotta make sure she’s okay.” The group followed suit. Security Alarm made to stop them before remembering who they were. He couldn’t take on a group that big on a regular day, let alone when they have magic. Sighing, he stepped aside and let them go.

“Does anyone know where the Sirens live?” Rarity inquired as they all hopped into Applejack’s truck.

“Ooh! I do!” Pinkie piped up.

Applejack slapped the pinkette a high five and revved the engine. “Lead the way, Pinkie!”

Several blocks from Canterlot High, near the outskirts of town, the Sirens arrived at their moderately-sized manor and guided Sunset Shimmer from the car. Aria unlocked the door as Adagio kept a firm but gentle hold on their guest. Sonata made her way toward the living room while Aria followed Adagio. The leader of the trio led Sunset Shimmer up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Sunset was surprised to find that the room was much softer than she expected. The room was a dark orange with yellow accents and the bedspread was deep purple, a color the Sirens seemed particularly partial to. A mahogany dresser sat against one wall with a large vanity mirror and different makeup kits and hair care products lining the top. An entire shelf of stuffed foxes sat nestled near the bed, right over a desk holding a neatly stacked pile of blank line paper. The floor was covered in a plush red carpet that instantly made Sunset feel ashamed of walking on it with her boots.

Adagio didn’t care about the carpet as she sat Sunset Shimmer down on the bed. Aria retrieved the first aid kit from the en suite bathroom and began setting out the different supplies necessary.

“Th-the scars aren’t bleeding anymore,” Sunset pointed out hesitantly. “They aren’t even scabbing now.”

“But if not properly cared for they won’t heal very well,” Adagio told her, picking up a large tube of cream. “Just try not to fidget while I apply this. It will help them fade faster.”

Sunset bit her lip uncertainly before asking, “Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me and my friends for what we did to you. I mean, we endangered you for a while…”

“We could care less about your stupid friends,” Aria huffed, leaning against the doorframe and watching her sister set to work. “But you’re the only person who bothered worrying about us, and, as idiotic and sappy as it sounds, that was an alright enough thing for us to be not as pissed at you.”

“But that doesn’t explain… this,” the bacon-haired woman pointed out, gesturing to the first aid.

Adagio chuckled softly, keeping her touch light. “We are petulant, arrogant beings, Sunset,” she sighed. “We think mainly of ourselves and often argue with one another over petty things. Sometimes, we even split up, but we can’t separate for very long. Even despite our penchant for chaos and spreading hatred, this is not something even we can overlook.”

“And we kinda owe you for saving our asses,” Aria muttered. She and Adagio paused to touch their new jewels before going back to what they were doing.

Sunset wasn’t sure how to respond to that and instead remained quiet. For a while, it was silent aside from the sounds of Adagio applying the cream and Sonata moving around downstairs. However, the peaceful atmosphere did not remain for long.

A crash sounded downstairs and Aria groaned in irritation. “If it’s Sonata in the kitchen breaking something again, I swear to _Star Swirl-_.”

“Come out, Sirens!” Rainbow Dash’s voice echoed from below. “We know you’re here!”

Adagio rolled her eyes and sighed as she continued applying the cream to the scars. “Aria, be a dear and make them shut up?”

“With pleasure,” the purple siren grinned, cracking her knuckles. She turned and strode from the room as Sunset looked to her arm nervously.

“M-maybe I should go down to them,” she suggested. “Someone must have told them what happened by now or else they wouldn’t be here. It’s best if we all avoid a fight-.” Another crash reverberated below.

“Too late to avoid a fight,” Adagio stated nonchalantly. “Best thing to do now is to allow Aria to release her pent-up feelings and then see what’s going on. Besides, I’m nearly done with these, I promise.”

Downstairs, The Humane Five stared as Aria locked heads with Rainbow Dash on an equal level. None of them had ever seen anyone match their friend’s strength. There had been plenty who had outdone it, of course, but for this girl to be able to fight Rainbow Dash so easily when no other girl in their school could was highly impressive.

“What gives?” Rainbow Dash growled, rubbing her head. Aria had practically barreled down the stairs and slammed a fist into the side of her skull. “We’re here for our friend!”

“As if you can call her that!” Aria snarled. She missed Applejack and Pinkie Pie sneaking behind her and stealing up the stairs as her violet eyes focused on Rainbow Dash. “You don’t have a right to claim you’re her friend!”

Dash’s eyes narrowed in rage at the insinuation and she charged the purple-haired siren furiously. The two locked in a furious boxing match, trading punches and kicks as they tried to gain the upper hand. Sonata popped up beside Fluttershy and led the timid woman into the kitchen.

“U-um…” Fluttershy glanced around nervously. “You don’t plan to attack me?”

“Of course not!” the blunette chirped, removing fruits from the refrigerator and tossing them into the blender. “That wouldn’t be very nice at all. You just came to check up on your friend. I know you don’t really like conflict, so I decided to bring you in here so you weren’t scared off by Aria kicking your friend’s butt.” Throwing some ice into the machine, Sonata placed the top over it and held it in place as she pressed the Start button.

“You did that for me?” The pink-haired woman couldn’t believe this person who had been her enemy at one point and whom she’d never reconciled with was looking out for her well-being.

“Yup!” Sonata hummed. Fluttershy stared with wide eyes as wings, a pair of pony ears and a ponytail magically appeared on Sonata. “We're evil, but we're not heartless, you know. It would bite for you to panic in a situation like that. Do ya want a smoothie while we wait for them to finish?”

With a small smile, Fluttershy nodded. While she waited for the blender to finish, Sonata told her shy guest about how they had acquired the house. Fluttershy listened attentively, intrigued by the continued presence of the magic.

Meanwhile, Aria had finally thrown Rainbow Dash into the wall, glowering down at her contemptuously. “You call yourself her friend?” she snarled, hands curling into fists as she scowled at the breathless athlete. “You couldn’t even tell how much pain she was in! She’s been hurting for _months_ , but you were _so_ consumed with your precious band and magic that you didn’t notice. _None_ of you did. Is that what friendship is? Being so conceited you don’t even realize your friend needs you?”

“Like it’s any of your business!” Rainbow Dash growled. She wiped her cheek and shakily stood, leaning on the wall for support. Rarity rushed to her side and helped support her.

Aria’s eyes narrowed on her blue opponent. “I shouldn’t have had to _make_ it my business,” she snapped. Rarity and Dash gaped in horrified shock as wings spread from her back and pony ears sprouted on her head, a third ponytail signifying her transformation. “If you’re her _friends_ , you morons should have noticed _something_ long before Adagio and I found her trying to cover the scars in the bathroom. Even an idiot like _Sonata_ knew that something was wrong with her before we found out.” Aria crossed her arms and glared at them. “If that’s the _friendship_ you’re preaching about, it’s probably better that we didn’t get in on it.”

Rainbow Dash and Rarity stared at her before glancing to one another worriedly, wondering how they were going to deal with the situation now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the Sirens' wings would still be leathery even though they're good-ish now, just because of their nature.


	3. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Humane Five finally find Sunset and a few things are revealed to them by the Sirens.

Upstairs, Sunset Shimmer grew uneasy at the sounds of fighting from downstairs. Adagio paid the noise no mind, faintly hoping Aria didn’t kill anyone on the couch. Footsteps on the stairs alerted them to the others just before the door flew open and Pinkie Pie leaped in. Applejack followed at a slightly slower pace and the cowgirl’s eyes zeroed in on the pair still sitting on the bed. Sunset watched as sadness crashed around the blonde’s eyes and she instinctively made to shield her arms from view. Adagio lightly tapped her hands away and continued her task.

“You’re breaking, entering, and trespassing,” the yellow siren told them calmly, not even looking up from what she was doing. “I have a mind to call the police.”

“We heard you brought Sunset to your house and wanted to see what it was like!” Pinkie Pie chirped, staring around in wonder.

Applejack moved forward slightly and added, “We also wanted to make sure Sunset was okay. The things we heard from the rest of the school were…” Her eyes fell to the still visible pink markings and her eyes tingled with sorrow. “They were… true. Oh, Sunset…”

“I-I haven’t done it recently!” Sunset exclaimed as she bit her lip. Adagio still refused to allow her to cover herself, so the eyes on her wounds only served to heighten her nerves. “N-not since the Battle of the Bands!”

“Only two weeks?” the blonde inquired quietly, eyes still on the lines. Sunset lowered her head in shame and Adagio’s eyes narrowed at Applejack.

“Now none of that,” the yellow siren ordered, placing a finger under the bacon-haired woman’s chin. “I won’t have you feeling ashamed of your past in my house. Those scars are _not_ something to be ashamed of.”

Applejack stared at the fiery-haired siren in confusion, wondering what was going on with her. It wasn’t every day Adagio Dazzle comforted someone out of the kindness of her heart. The woman was rarely even _nice_. Pinkie Pie, on the other hand, piped in excitedly. “Yeah! They’re just another reminder of your past!” Adagio’s arm twitched violently as she fought a facepalm. Sunset merely sank deeper in herself.

Shooting Pinkie a glare, Adagio huffed, “In my experience, I’ve found that one’s past is _not_ something to be ashamed of, but to grow from.” Sunset gazed at her in shock at the words. “The person you were yesterday isn’t going to be the same person you are today nor the exact same as the person you will be tomorrow.” Applejack and Pinkie stared, slack-jawed, as Adagio sprouted a pair of pony ears and her hair grew into a ponytail. “Don’t be ashamed of what you’ve done, Sunset Shimmer. Recognize that your actions weren’t productive and learn from the mistakes you’ve made. Always keep going.”

The sound of footsteps penetrated the air once more and Pinkie Pie poked her head out to find Rainbow Dash and Rarity racing for them. “Applejack, Pinkie, you’re not going to believe what just happened!” Rainbow Dash exclaimed hysterically.

“It was _highly_ unnerving!” Rarity agreed.

“What’s wrong?” Applejack turned to them in confusion.

Rainbow Dash caught her breath and explained, “So, you know how the purple one, like, _attacked_ me when we came in?” Applejack nodded. “Well, she threw me into the wall after you left and just started screaming at us. She was going on and on about how we were supposed to be Sunset’s friends and know what’s going on with her and stuff, totally talkin’ down on us and stuff. Real high and mighty, made me wanna punch her again-.”

“But that’s not the odd part!” Rarity broke in. “As she was yelling at Rainbow Dash, Aria _ponied up!_ ”

“Sh-she did?” Applejack shared a glance with Pinkie.

“Ears, wings, sparkles, the whole thing!” Dash nodded.

“Huh, that just happened to Adagio!” Pinkie murmured.

“Really?” Rarity gasped.

“Yup!” Pinkie affirmed.

“She ponied up while comforting Sunset,” Applejack told them. “She grew ears and a ponytail while she was talking about the past making Sunset stronger.”

“But why is it happening to them?” Rarity inquired. “We broke their pendants, so they should be regular girls!”

“Maybe they’ve got inherent magic?” Applejack suggested, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. “They’re not from here, so they’ve probably got magic in them, regardless of the pendants’ power.”

“But how do theirs manifest?” Dash asked with a shrug. “We ponied up because of our instruments, but they were just talking.”

“It could be because of our new pendants, too!” a voice chirped. The group turned to see Sonata, sporting ears, ponytail and wings, leading Fluttershy up the stairs. At her words, the group glanced to her neck and spotted a new violet jewel at her throat that they hadn’t seen before.

“Y-you have your jewels back?” Rarity stammered, terrified to be in a house with three dangerous women who had magic without needing music.

“Oh yeah!” Sonata grinned. “Sunset gave them to us.”

“Sunset!” The group turned to where Adagio was just finishing patching up the red-and-yellow-haired woman’s arms. The woman in question turned to her friends in confusion. All of them glared at her accusingly, making her sink all over again. Adagio held her hands to stop her from rubbing her arms and disrupting the bandages there.

“You gave them new pendants?” Rarity demanded furiously.

“After all the trouble we went through to defeat’em?” Applejack growled. “How could you do that?”

“I didn’t give them magical pendants!” Sunset explained, her voice cracking and making both Sonata and Adagio glare at the group in the doorway. “I just gave them little jewels to make them feel better about losing their own.”

“In doing so, she unknowingly used her element of harmony to awaken the magic within us,” Adagio stated.

This caught the cluster’s attention and Rainbow Dash cocked her head in puzzlement. “What do you mean _her_ element? Twilight said it was only the five of us.”

“Princess Twilight is still young,” Adagio told her dismissively and resisting the urge to sigh. She truly was surrounded by idiots. “She has a lot to learn about her own magic. Sunset Shimmer is the element of _forgiveness._ ”

“That makes sense,” Fluttershy agreed after a moment of thought.

A scoff from the stairs made Rainbow Dash’s ears twitch and she turned to see Aria come into view. “You’d know that if you paid closer attention to her,” the purple siren sniffed, wings flapping contemptuously.

“Well, how do you three know all this?” Dash shot back irritably. She was tired of this woman talking down on her just because she wasn’t attentive to one person. Sunset Shimmer wasn’t her only freaking friend!

“Because we wanna date her, duh!” Sonata giggled, gaining glares from both sisters and stares from Sunset and the Humane Five.

Adagio grabbed the first aid kit and stood from her spot quickly. “Well, Sunset, your arms should heal fine now. The scars should fade within a week. Don’t hesitate to come by and-.”

“You want to date me?” Sunset asked quietly, making Adagio stop and sigh.

“We were going to ask you out next week if _someone_ hadn’t ruined it,” Aria huffed, glaring at her blue-haired sister.

“All three of you?” Rarity inquired, looking between the sisters.

Sonata nodded enthusiastically and Rainbow Dash pouted. “Sunset, you’re so lucky!” she whined. “I’d love to have someone chasing after me, especially if they were three smokin’ hot singers with hips for days.” Adagio and Aria smirked as Sunset’s face burned a bright red.

Appklejack cleared her throat and said, “So, y’all have been watching Sunset for a while and figured out her harmony element?”

“Like it was hard,” Aria scoffed. She flapped her wings snidely and rolled her eyes at the group.

“Well, the discovery of Sunset’s element aside,” Rarity broke in, causing Adagio to scowl at the dismissal of Sunset’s triumph. “What do you three plan to do with your magic?”

All five of them immediately turned from Adagio and Aria to Sonata. The blunette blinked at them with her usual easygoing smile in place. When she uttered no words, Rainbow Dash gave a relieved sigh.

“There’s no plan for it, then,” she breathed, wiping her brow.

“Well, of course there isn’t,” Adagio sniffed, primly seating herself back on the bed beside Sunset Shimmer. “The magic is seemingly directly connected to Sunset Shimmer’s. We have no idea how to control it.”

“Have you tried to sing?” Pinkie asked, causing the others to stare at her in horror.

Aria resisted the twitch in her arm to facepalm as she growled, “Our voices kinda suck, remember?”

“But have you tried since getting these new pendants?” Pinkie pointed out. “Maybe they restored your voices!”

“Pinkie!” Rainbow Dash exclaimed frantically.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Sonata cheered, taking in a deep breath. Before anyone could stop her, she opened her mouth in a melodic note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In every Sunset x Sirens fic I've written, I play a lot with the Sirens figuring out Sunset's element before the others do.


	4. Subsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of Sonata's song are unexpected and the Sirens give Sunset an offer.

The soft sound of Sonata’s soprano filled the air around them. The Humane Five stared at her in barely concealed fear during the first few seconds of the note. However, as the music continued, they felt an odd warmth spread through them and drew together into a hug with one another. Purple mist flowed from them and into all three sirens’ pendants

Sunset Shimmer merely watched in utter puzzlement as the trio breathed a deep sigh of bliss. Without warning, Adagio scooted closer to the other woman and Aria flapped over to settle on Sunset’s other side, both of them cuddling against her. Once she allowed the note to taper off, Sonata swayed over to Sunset and settled on her lap, nuzzling her head into the taller woman’s chest.

The group still near the door blinked to clear their minds before turning to the quartet on the bed. “What the heck was that?” Rainbow Dash demanded, rubbing her eyes. “And what are you doing?”

“That was certainly… _new_ ,” Adagio purred, burying her face in Sunset’s neck. “The mist has never been purple before. And it certainly never felt like _that_.”

“It feels like I could bench twenty of Bulky Biceps,” Aria whispered huskily with a shudder. “With one hand.”

Sonata remained where she was, head just below Sunset’s chin. “It made me feel so warm,” she mumbled cutely, eyes half closed. “And really safe. What did I do?”

“That is what we would like to know as well,” Rarity spoke up. “It felt to me like our bond as friends strengthened considerably when Sonata was singing and then went back to normal once her note finished.”

“Maybe they can sing for friendship now?” Applejack suggested.

Adagio tapped her cheek thoughtfully and nodded slowly. “That would make sense. Our song range has probably widened to encompass the new emotions we can now ingest.”

“But now it can affect us,” Fluttershy piped up timidly. “So, if they want us to fight…” The group turned to the three sirens apprehensively.

“I doubt it works that way,” Aria muttered, leaning her head against Sunset’s shoulder. “The magic came from an element of harmony.”

Adagio nodded and added, “More likely, it only affects you positively, as a sense of bond strengthening so that your power increases. Fortunately for you, we have no intention of returning to our former source of nourishment.”

“Really?” Pinkie Pie gasped excitedly.

“Sunset wouldn’t approve of it,” Sonata yawned. She burrowed further against Sunset and the Humane Five cleared their throats awkwardly.

Rarity took a calming breath and queried, “We know what happened to us, but if you don’t mind my frankness, what on _earth_ are you three doing?”

“When Sonata sang, you five released a strange purple mist,” Adagio explained. “Our pendants absorbed it and… the _feelings_ it evoked within us were… _sublime_.”

“It’s like Sunset was calling us to her.” Aria gave a gravelly purr as her hand slid along a bandaged arm. “There was a force practically pulling us in her direction.”

“That probably has to do with your magic now being connected to her,” Pinkie pointed out. “Whenever you absorb energy you directly cause, it provides a direct link or want to be with Sunset!”

Adagio blinked at her. “You’re not an idiot,” she murmured in mild surprise.

“I get that sometimes,” Pinkie grinned.

“But what does this mean?” Rarity did not like not knowing about this situation, especially since the Sirens weren’t on the same path of redemption that Sunset Shimmer had put down for herself. “Are they _sub_ -elements or something now?”

“Is that even a thing?” Rainbow Dash muttered, scratching her head in befuddlement.

The sirens looked to one another for a moment and Adagio leaned up, though she kept one arm around Sunset’s shoulder. “I think it may be a possibility,” the lead siren mused. “The Elements of Harmony are the main elements that comprise the bond. Within those, there would be subcategories grouped together. If our magic is linked to Sunset Shimmer, then it is because she displayed a form of her own element in saving us.”

Rainbow Dash held a hand to her head in pain as she grit out, “If her element is forgiveness like you said it was, then how could she have shown it to you just by giving you a pendant?”

“Three simple things can be grouped together under forgiveness, moron,” Aria grunted, glaring over at the rainbow athlete.

Before another argument could break out between the two, Adagio broke in. “Sonata is clearly compassion, similar to your friend’s ‘kindness’,” she explained, fighting to keep her voice level. “While I must be comfort or something similar.”

“What about your sister over there?” Applejack asked as she pointed to Aria.

“The closest I can come up with is… compurgation,” Adagio shrugged. The group frowned at her and the fiery-haired siren rephrased it. “Defense on behalf of another, similar to Rainbow Dash’s ‘loyalty’.” They all nodded in understanding.

Rarity stepped up beside Applejack and inquired, “So, all of you are subsets of Sunset Shimmer’s element because she gave you those neckpieces?”

“Sounds about right!” Sonata affirmed.

The room remained silent for a few moments before Rarity breathed a soft sigh. “Well, if that doesn’t prove that the three of you are on _some_ path of reformation, I don’t know what would. Thank you for taking care of Sunset for us. I suppose we were so caught up in our bond with the five of us that we didn’t take her pain into account at all.”

“Yeah, Sunset, sorry about that,” Applejack agreed. “We’ll be better about payin’ attention from now on. And please don’t be afraid to speak up from now on. You’re our friend, so we don’t wantcha hurtin’.”

Fluttershy turned her gaze to the window. “We’ve been here long enough that school will be over by the time we return. We should probably get going if we want to get back in time to head home.”

“I should be getting home, too,” Sunset murmured, standing and scratching behind her head. “It’s a long hike…”

“Where do you stay?” Sonata asked in puzzlement. At the question, it occurred to the Humane Five that they had no idea where Sunset lived. Surely she couldn’t be somewhere inconspicuous because her counterpart was still in this world, but it had to be close by, right? Turning to the orange woman, everyone waited for the answer.

Sunset took in the looks from her friends and chuckled nervously. “Ah, I live in an abandoned cottage in the forest just outside of town. There’s a lake nearby for me to bathe in and I know how to make a fire for cooking food…”

Both groups stared at her in abject shock. “You _camp_ in the woods?” Aria exclaimed incredulously.

“No wonder you’ve got such nice legs,” Sonata murmured, making Sunset blush. “You’ve gotta hike a long way to get to school every day.”

“Not anymore,” Adagio stated, standing and brushing imaginary dust from her jumper. “You’re staying with us from now on.”

Now, the Humane Five turned to the Sirens in confusion. “What?” Rainbow Dash huffed.

“Well, she certainly can’t continue living in an abandoned building outside of town,” the yellow siren sniffed and flipped a hair from her face. “That won’t do at all. We’ve enough spare rooms in the manor for her to choose one of ours.”

“You really don’t have to do that-,” Sunset mumbled lowly, but was cut off by Aria.

“Isn’t that what ‘good’ people do?” the purple sirens sister queried with a raised eyebrow. “We’re supposed to offer help to those who need it. Besides, it’ll be better driving than running all the way to school from the _woods_. If you wanna run every morning, just join me on my workout.”

This made Rainbow Dash perk up. “You work out?” Aria rolled her eyes and didn’t even deem to answer the question with more than a jerky nod.

Sunset made to rub her arm before remembering the bandages. “Well, if you’re sure…”

“Oh, Sunset,” Adagio teased, placing a hand under Sunset’s chin and gazing at her with a decidedly seductive smile. “We _insist._ ”

A blush colored Sunset’s cheeks and she nodded dumbly. Rarity and Applejack shared knowing looks at the orange-skinned woman’s reluctance to argue, but said nothing. Rainbow Dash and Aria simply glared at one another while Pinkie Pie tried one of Sonata’s smoothies. Fluttershy watched the others around her with a small smile, happy they were all getting along, relatively.

“Welp,” Applejack called, grabbing Rainbow Dash. “Guess we better be headin’ out. See ya tomorrow Sunset! If ya need help moving any of your possessions from that cottage, just lemme know.”

“I demand a rematch!” Rainbow Dash shouted to Aria. “We will arm wrestle tomorrow at three!”

“Count on it, Rainbow Head,” the purple siren smirked, waving to Rarity, who was pulling Pinkie Pie away from accepting another smoothie. “Not that you’ll win, either way.”

Rainbow Dash growled back as she disappeared. Fluttershy thanked Sonata for the smoothie and promised to stay in touch. Once the door finally closed, the three sirens converged back in Adagio’s room. Aria shut the door as Sonata leaned against the dresser and Adagio moved closer to Sunset Shimmer.

“Now,” Adagio purred, her hand on Sunset’s cheek. “About asking you out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy the idea of Rainbow Dash and Aria having a friendly rivalry with one another. Also, expect that dynamic (the Sirens figuring out Sunset's element and gaining sub-elements because of her) to pop up more than once in plenty of my Siren Sunset fics. 
> 
> I would also like to take this moment to tell everyone that, in true fashion of my fics, this series isn't going to remain Teen for very long. Either the next segment or the segment after is going to feature explicit material with BDSM/abuse undertones. I'll put it into the tags too, but just a heads-up.


End file.
